The Lord and His Lady
by mykindofparty
Summary: Lord Tubbington and Brittany's relationship through the years. Mentions of Brittana.


The Lord and His Lady  
>Brittany and Lord Tubbington's relationship through the years<br>By: Mykindofparty  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Lord Tubbington is newborn and Brittany Susan Pierce is ten when Santa brings him to his human.<p>

He isn't fat yet and he most certainly isn't named. However, he is scared senseless under the tree on Christmas morning, a big red bow tied loosely around his neck. But when he looks up at Brittany with his big eyes, it's love at first sight for them both. When her mom and dad ask Brittany what she's going to name him, she thinks long and hard before replying, "Lord James Earl Jones Albus Tigger Wanda Tubbington Pierce." Lord Tubbington, as he's more commonly known, soon becomes the most spoiled cat on the block because he has the most caring human on earth.

…

Lord Tubbington is one and Brittany is eleven and he is jealous of anyone who comes near his human.

He sees green whenever anyone else tries to play with Brittany and Brittany, being a kind girl, has many friends. Brittany's very closest friend is a mean girl named Santana. Lord Tubbington knows she's mean because she always tries to kick him out while she and Brittany are playing. Still he likes to join in whatever they're doing so he always paws and scratches the door and Brittany always lets him back in. He and Brittany are meant to be together forever.

…

Lord Tubbington is two and Brittany is twelve and his human is developing into a woman.

He observes the way Brittany stands in front of the mirror, poking and prodding at her gangly body. He isn't sure why she finds her image so disgusting, but she considers herself a freak. He rubs against her legs and purrs, which always makes her smile. She tells him all her secrets: how she fears she's going to be taller than a house, how she doesn't understand math that well, how Santana doesn't have problems like periods yet. Lord Tubbington wants nothing more than to help his human, but he's at a loss how so he cuddles with her every night and watches over her room while she's away. He thinks she's beautiful.

…

Lord Tubbington is three and Brittany is thirteen and he hates his human's latest pet.

He thought he dealt with his jealousy issues a long time ago, but that was before Charity. With all of Brittany's attention on the new kitten, Lord Tubbington starts to eat. He watches enough daytime television soap operas to know if he wants attention, he needs to do something drastic. So he steals Charity's food and when more is put out for her, he steals that too. He lingers around the dining room at meal time purring softly to Brittany and she feeds him scraps under the table while her parents aren't looking. Food becomes his drug and Brittany becomes his enabler.

…

Lord Tubbington is four and Brittany is fourteen and his human has new interests that don't include him.

He knows there are a lot of changes going on. For her part, Brittany spends less and less time at the house. When she is in her room, she shuts the door and practices her cheerleading moves or talks on the phone. Lord Tubbington certainly weighs a lot more due to his binging, so he doesn't go upstairs as often to see Brittany. It feels like she's forgotten about him until one day he waddles up the stairs to hear her crying over that mangy, feral Santana. He scratches at the door and when she opens it, she scoops him up into her arms and cries harder. He vows to be there more, like when he was younger. Brittany tells him she doesn't feel like she's good at anything, but he knows she's the best at loving.

…

Lord Tubbington is five and Brittany is fifteen and he's never been more scared for his life or his human's life.

He's riding in the backseat in his cat carrier because Brittany is Lima's newest motorist and Lord Tubbington isn't sure why he has to be present for her first drive. Under the guidance of Mrs. Pierce, Brittany is slowly but surely making her way to the Lima Animal Clinic. He doesn't mind that they're going considerably slower than the rest of the cars, but he does get a little nauseated when she swerves back and forth. Lord Tubbington sits in Brittany's lap in the waiting room while Brittany reads a pamphlet entitled _Feline AIDS. _He doesn't remember much from meeting with the vet; all he knows is that afterward, Brittany vows to put him on a diet and take him on walks. Yeah right. In that moment, he honestly hates his human. It's the only time he ever thinks such a thing.

…

Lord Tubbington is six and Brittany is sixteen and his human is falling in love.

He thinks it must be love because he can hear moans and whispers from inside Brittany's room and he knows she's not playing games with Santana. If they were, they'd let him in. Well, Brittany would let him in. When they do open the door he tries to rub against Santana's naked leg, because fur on skin feels so much better than fur on fabric, but she shoos him away as if he were a pest. This just does not sit well with him and he thinks he hates Santana. Brittany, however, is completely enamored with Santana, made obvious by the constant puppy dog eyes and her inability to concentrate on anything that doesn't revolve around Santana. Brittany loves at least twenty different humans, but not like she loves Santana. Lord Tubbington notices strange new markings on Brittany's bed, scratches that he didn't make, but thinks nothing of it. Santana still upsets Brittany from time to time, but Lord Tubbington knows she has a funny way of caring. Brittany gets mad at Lord Tubbington once that year- once when Santana is smoking a cigar on the back porch, only to blame the whole thing on him when Brittany catches her in the act. Brittany's less mad about the time he tries to decipher her diary. He supposes she still worries about his health and doesn't want him to get feline emphysema or something.

…

Lord Tubbington is seven and Brittany is seventeen and his human is heartbroken.

He feels it when Brittany and Santana's relationship changes. He notices Santana still comes over, but not nearly as often as when they were all kids or kittens. Instead a new friend comes to visit Brittany. This new friend is a rather strange boy who looks like everyone else with the exception that he's in a chair on wheels. It's not something Lord Tubbington's ever seen before and it is quite frightening, especially when this robotic boy almost runs over tails a time or two. Lord Tubbington may not like Santana, but he can respect the girl who has known Brittany the longest. Artie doesn't get Brittany. He doesn't understand that _Charity_ is the evil cat. He doesn't understand that Lord Tubbington's fat rolls and cat depression are _not_ to be spoken of. But most importantly, Lord Tubbington sees the pain in Brittany's eyes, the pain caused by Santana. He thinks things will improve after Artie leaves but that only makes her sad too. Lord Tubbington doesn't know how to make Brittany happy any more.

…

Lord Tubbington is eight and Brittany is eighteen and his human is leaving.

He knew that this was a long time coming, but it doesn't hurt any less. She's packing up her things for college, for her new life away from him. He knows how desperately she tries to convince her parents to sneak him into her dormitory, but they won't relent. They tell her with his obesity and various health problems he probably won't last long. Death. It's a strange concept to him. To think his life might be over as a new chapter of hers is beginning. That's why he's glad she has someone to rely on. He always thought Santana was too wild, too crazy for Brittany. Now that Brittany and Santana are together though, he's not worried because Santana made a promise to him. Whether or not she knows he understood is another matter. Brittany told Lord Tubbington all her secrets and encouraged Santana to do the same so one day Santana did just that. Afterwards Santana commented that he was a pretty good listener. Lord James Earl Jones Albus Tigger Wanda Tubbington Pierce purrs as Brittany holds him one last time.


End file.
